


5 Times Percival received love letters from Lancelot (and 1 Time He Doesn't)

by purplesk



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancelot總是送些寫得噁心巴拉肉麻兮兮文藝過頭的情書給Percival，但是從來都不正面告白。</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Percival received love letters from Lancelot (and 1 Time He Doesn't)

**Author's Note:**

> 這是江離給我的點梗之一，我覺得很有趣就拿來寫，其中一些文字是來自江離的。

  
　　1.

　　Merlin是Kingsman裡頭為一一位會稱讚Lancelot搭訕技巧的人。除了Merlin，其他人都把Lancelot的甜言蜜語當作執行任務的武器之一，所以並沒有人真的將Lancelot說的那些話當真。

　　但Percival不得不為此感到遺憾，畢竟他的其他同事根本沒有機會親眼看過Lancelot寫的情書，那才叫做悲劇。

　　一張莫名其妙的紙條在某次會議進行到一半時，坐在Percival隔壁的Lancelot趁Arthur轉頭與Merlin詢問事宜時就將一張粉紅色的小紙條塞到Percival的手肘與桌面之間的空隙——天曉得這傢伙腦袋在想什麼？

　　Percival猶豫了零點幾秒後，決定先假裝不理會Lancelot的幼稚行為，畢竟他們現在正在開會而非幼兒園的帶動唱遊戲——至於接受良好貴族教育的Percival怎麼會知道平民的幼稚園裡面有老師帶動唱遊戲，這又是另外一段Percival被疲勞轟炸的故事了。

　　那天，Percival不動聲色的等到所有人都離開會議室後，才緩慢優雅地將那張粉紅色小紙條打開來看。一見著紙條上的字樣，Percival頓時愣住，舌頭像被貓叼走似的一時之間找不到任何言詞來形容自己當下的感覺。

　　

_**『我就是太愛你了，所以不好意思說出口啊，Dear Perci.♥』** _

　　

　　看在老天的份上，這倒底算哪門子的優秀搭訕技巧啊？

　　Percival嘆了氣，起身離開座位時，恰巧與倚在門邊尚未離去的Lancelot四目交接，後者揚起得意的笑容，在Percival尚未理解之前，Lancelot早已開心地小跳步地離開他的視線範圍。

　　

　　2.

　　 _ **『Dear Perci，上一封信我注意你在打開時稍微皺了一下眉，我想你可能不太喜歡花草類的香氣，所以我這次換了一種信箋，這次是柑橘香味喔。』**_

　　

　　當Percival在自己的武器分配裡收到這張小信箋時，他難得一點都不優雅地朝著Merlin挑眉，像是一種質詢外加質疑。Kingsman的魔法師佯裝無辜地聳了聳肩，表示自己並不清楚為什麼這張信箋會出現在此。

　　Percival將歸屬自己的物品拿走並轉身離開時，又像想起什麼事忘了交待，轉首，認真沉默的騎士詢問魔法師關於Lancelot這道有點詭異的數學題型。

　　

　　「Lancelot是位觀察力良好的騎士對吧？」皺眉。

　　「根據面試時他的表現以及這段時間的觀察，我想他確實擁有相當良好的觀察力及分析能力。」Merlin伸手輕碰眼鏡，神情相當自信。

　　「不過觀察力良好並不表示懂得怎麼維持一段良好的關係。」Percival微微嘆氣。

　　「他告白了？」魔法師的表情比四川變臉還具有戲劇效果，他忍不住走上前眼神直勾勾地盯著Percival手上的那張粉橘色信箋。

　　「如果這算是告白的話。」Percival將信箋收進西裝內袋裡。

　　

　　並不是小氣不讓Merlin看看Lancelot這只有小學生作文程度的告白字句，而是這是基於對Lancelot的尊重——如果這真的是Lancelot的表白的話，那麼隨便將他人的赤裸心情公諸於世並非紳士之舉。

　　再者，Percival根本不認為Lancelot寫下的這些字眼可以跟真誠的告白沾上邊。說起來，Percival還比較傾向認為Lancelot在逗弄自己。再怎麼說，誰會在全體騎士開會時遞粉紅色的紙條來告白？然後再寫一張有帶有果香的信箋來補充告白？而且還塞在他的新式武器裝備裡。

　　Lancelot的腦袋迴路跟自己以及其他騎士完全不同，Percival忍不住回想起以前曾有過的幾段關係，記憶中自己從沒寫過如此明目張膽、莫名其妙、浮誇過頭的文字給喜歡的對象。

　　好吧，Lancelot果然在逗弄自己。Percival輕輕地笑了笑，離開身後以著急目光注視著自己的魔法師的視線。

　　

　　3.

　　Percival還穿著睡袍就走到起居室拿起反偵測儀器開始在家裡各個角落掃描著，記憶中Merlin雖然會將GPS定位的小玩意縫進騎士們的西裝裡，但Percival一向是非常規矩加上會定時回報任務狀態的模範騎士，這讓有控制欲……更正，這讓向來擔心騎士們安危的Merlin可以放心。

　　所以，按理來說，Percival的家裡、身上都不應該有任何被窺視隱私的東西才對，他還記得，Kingsman騎士裡只有我行我素的Lancelot才會被Merlin縫上GPS定位小東西，上上次縫在西裝內襯裡、上一次縫在領口的折縫中。

　　總之，Percival不認為自己有可能被Merlin安裝了什麼偷窺他隱私的小玩具，不過有句話不是這樣說嗎？

　　Never say never.

　　Percival一邊搜尋著自家住宅，一邊抽出衣櫃裡的每一件衣物並仔細檢查著，可惜他完全得不到任何解答——他的家以及所有貼身衣物包括飾品，全部都是乾淨安全的，這意味著Percival並沒有遭到任何隱私權的侵犯，但這無法解釋躺在Percival辦公桌上的那張紙的內容。

　　

　 _ **『Dear Perci，我注意到你很喜歡吃烤馬鈴薯，下次要不要來嚐嚐我的手藝呢？還有，我也想收到Perci的信。PS.我喜歡紫色的信紙。』**_

　　

　　Percival多瞟了眼桌上那張淺藍色的信封外加信紙，他實在想不透Lancelot是從哪裡得知自己喜歡吃烤馬鈴薯這件事？況且，印象中他也沒跟Lancelot一起去用過餐，更不可能一時不察說出任何自身相關的事情——Percival並不是不願意告知他人自己的喜好，只不過Lancelot壓根就沒問過。

　　除了他可能被監看之外，Lancelot還有可能從哪得知自己的消息呢？Percival摘下眼鏡擦拭，並認真地思索著是否要向Arthur申請調職，理由是：被同事出賣以及騷擾。

　　

　　4.

　　「Lancelot的童年過得如何？」

　　

　　Merlin回頭，難得看見尚未趕去布達佩斯出任務的Percival——這位沉穩又技術高超的同事平常鮮少過問別人的私事，一旦收到任務會立即出發做準備的騎士，現在居然在執行任務前三十六小時還留在總部，看來肯定有什麼很嚴重的狀況逼的他不得不多做停留。

　　而且Merlin注意到Percival難得拿了只有Galahad才會選擇使用的暗殺用雨傘，依照以往的Percival，他更偏好輕巧易攜帶的鋼筆及打火機做為暗殺點綴。可見Percival或許因為什麼惱人的事使得他的判斷出現了一咪咪的偏差——那也得非常困擾Percival才行。

　　而Merlin從Percival的提問中得到了解答。

　　也對，能夠影響到天塌下來都不挑動一根眉毛的Percival，必須至少有核彈級的威力才可能稍稍給他點震撼波讓Percival轉轉眼珠看看禍害是誰。

　　

　　「Lancelot是在一個幸福美滿的家庭長大——完全是字面上的意思。」頓，「如果你還想問關於他的學校生活如何，那麼我可以告訴你，Lancelot基本上就是個萬人迷，交際手腕非常高明，並且也是學校的資優生、橄欖球隊長、科學研究社社長。在各方面他都表現的非常優異……」

　　「在死纏爛打、不聽人說話方面也表現的十分傑出嗎？」Percival幽幽地說著，並且轉身離開。

　　「Sorry？」Merlin望著離開的同事的背影忍不住地反問著，卻得不到答案。

　　

　　※※※

　　Percival坐上高速列車，等待被送往私人飛機的途上，他伸手揉揉太陽穴，覺得自己方才說得話似乎有點過火，不過，這也不能完全責怪他。

　　嘆氣，Percival從西裝內袋中拿出早上收到的最新『情書』——如果這還能算是情書的話。

　　

　　 _ **『Dear Perci，回信給我嘛 ♥ PS.我幫你準備了紫色的信籤了。』**_

　　

　　Percival瞟了眼那張附回函的薰衣草紫色的紙張，憂傷地又嘆了氣。

　　

　　5.

　　 _ **『Dear Perci，奴隸主Merlin毫不留情地將我派到不列顛哥倫比亞出任務，雖然時差不是我們彼此之間的障礙，但你不在我身邊，我多少還是感覺到了落寞。我好想念坐在你左手邊的日子啊！**_

_**今天來到了當地有名的羅布森山，清晨的日光映在山下的湖面上，那美麗的顏色像你的眼睛的色彩，不過清晨的湖水觸感十分冰冷，不像你的眼波那樣溫暖……dear Perci，多希望現在你就在我身旁，跟我一同欣賞造物主宰賜給人類的壯麗美景。** _

_**Love Lance』** _

　　

　　說起來Percival有那麼點不懂為什麼Merlin常常帶著責備甚至於有些微怒地抱怨著找不到Lancelot的蹤跡？Percival已經不知道是第幾次在私人信箱裡收到來自Lancelot的明信片——而且文字有趨向過於文藝的狀態，可惜在詞藻及文法上略顯不足。

　　Percival曾認真地思考過，是否應該借給Lancelot莎士比亞全集抑或英國詩人作品總集，但又考慮到如果以後他收到來自世界各地的十四行詩，那又令人有點苦惱。

　　另外，Percival正在想，雖然他從來就不過任何節日，但是節日派對動物Lancelot早已在半年前就頻頻提醒他一定要來Lancelot的家裡參加聖誕派對，令Percival驚訝的是，其他騎士們也都受到邀請並答應前往參加。

　　所以，這次不好推辭，並且得思考該買什麼禮物前往，而Percival思索著，世界地圖或是地球儀可能是個不錯的選項，畢竟，Lancelot的地理知識顯然停留在中學時期。Percival又再度把明信片翻過來看圖片風景的一側，上頭印著美麗的貝里斯大藍洞。

　　真詭異，Lancelot到底是去哪裡出任務了？這真的是Kingsman裡的七大不可思議之一。

　　

　　

　　+1

　　他們完全被包圍了。

　　Percival即便在巨大的壓力之下仍冷靜地計算了他們能逃出此處的存活機率有多少——數字少的可憐。Percival忍不住牽起自嘲的微笑。他手上還有兩匣子彈匣，而他不確定同事身上還有多少武器可使用，無論如何，他們兩人加起來的火力也很難支撐他們完整無缺、毫髮無傷地離開此廢棄工廠。

　　至於他們是如何被逼到如此絕境，Percival已經不想再多想，請求支援的訊號早已發出至少半小時，但援軍卻遲遲不登場，他們必須做好最壞的打算。

　　念頭方過，與Percival躲在遮蔽物下、正蹲在他身邊同事正巧轉過來朝他咧出笑容。平常看見這傢伙臉上過於燦爛、熱情的情緒時，Percival總是不解又覺得哪裡怪異，但現在卻有莫名的安心感。

　　敵人尚未找到他們的藏匿之處，但過不了幾分鐘他們又會被迫參與槍戰。

　　一場攸關生死的暴風雨前的寧靜。Percival禁不住如此想著。

　　

　　「看起來我們活著走出去的機率真的不高了，Perci。」

　　

　　戴眼鏡的男人沒有回覆，他只是沉默地瞥了眼身邊的同事。

　　

　　「不過最後活著的時間至少能跟Perci在一起，我很滿足了。」

　　頓了頓，他沒好氣地開口：「都什麼時候了，Lancelot你就省下捉弄我的力氣吧。」與其白費唇舌在花言巧語上，不如一起想想如何造成最大的傷害或者至少多撐個幾分鐘掙扎等待救援。

　　「我從來就沒有捉弄過你啊，Perci。」皺眉。

　　「Lancelot，你就別胡鬧了。」他退出用盡的子彈匣，並裝上全新的——最後的保命賭資。

　　「我一向都很認真啊。」像是小孩子被長輩斥責過後的碎語，聲音起來有些許的委屈。

　　

　　Percival轉頭正想反駁所謂的『一向都很認真啊』這句話與他多月來所收到的，那些亂七八糟且寫滿令人雞皮疙瘩字眼的告白信、明信片、電子郵件及賀卡，這兩者到底哪裡可以畫上等號？

　　但當Percival轉頭與Lancelot的視線相交時，他從對方的眼神中確實看不出同事有一絲一毫的戲謔之意。

　　 **所以，這該不會……都是真的？**

　　Percival瞬間有了醫生也無法說明的心因性暈眩。冷靜如Percival，他立刻轉首收回視線，要求自己專注在擊敗敵人此事上，但那些曾經讓自己困惑、傻眼、忍不住發笑的『情書』居然以跑馬燈的方式在腦中播放。

　　Lancelot是Percival生命中遇過的最滑稽的、最有耐心的、最不屈不撓的追求者了。Percival忍不住笑了出來，卻有一種豁然開朗的感覺。

　　

　　「Perci，如果我們活著出去……」

　　「嗯？」

　　「你就跟我交往好不好？」

　　

　　Percival想起戰爭時，不少受了傷即將死亡的士兵都會跟正在搶救他們性命的護士們告白，跟她們說自己很愛她，或者請她接受自己死前的求婚。以前覺得不可思議，現在自己也在死亡邊界，與此同時似乎可以有點理解那些大兵們的心情是如此的脆弱及無助。

　　但，如果有個讓人可以活下去、撐下去的希望，那麼人或許真的能堅持到奇蹟降臨。

　　

　　「Perci？」

　　「好。」

　　

　　Percival轉首瞥了眼同事——同時間他已經聽到敵人急促的腳步聲，他們即將被發現——Lancelot也望著他，難得出現了些許驚愕的表情在Lancelot臉上。

　　

　　「我說好。」戴眼鏡的男人輕聲說著，「如果我們都活著。」微笑。

　　

　　只要有希望，人就會產生自己都難以想像的無比力氣，朝著渺小的希望奮力向前。

　　Percival看見Lancelot自信地笑了笑，並在Percival還來得及反應之前從腰際間掏出小打火機往敵人前進的方向丟去，接著Lancelot伸手拉了Percival往反方向逃竄。他們一路上肩並肩、背靠背，將所有手上能擊發的子彈毫不吝嗇地送給所有阻擋他們逃出廢棄工廠的阻礙物。

　　Percival一隻手槍內的子彈已經完全擊發完畢，他將其丟棄，左手上的槍大約只剩下不到七發子彈。

　　好吧，至少死的時候，也是跟同事死在一塊兒，雖然這並非Percival最滿意的死法，但也沒什麼好挑剔的。

　　眨眼間，他手上的子彈只剩下四發，而他意外地發現他的槍口才對準敵人，尚未扣下扳機，敵人卻爆頭倒地。Percival的視線從倒下的人身上轉移，看向殘破的玻璃窗的外頭，並牽起了嘴角的弧度。

　　

　　※※※

　　「所以你們就交往了？」Kingsman魔法師的語氣中帶點不可思議的詢問成份。

　　「也好像沒什麼拒絕的理由。」聳肩，沉著的騎士正在消化新任務的資訊。

　　「好吧……也算是美事一樁。」

　　

　　Merlin想了想，Kingsman沒有規定不能談辦公室戀愛，所以即便Arthur吐血想阻止他所寵愛的Percival別做傻事好像也已經來不及了。

　　

　　「Lancelot到底寫了多少『情書』給你？」魔法師啜了口熱茶，對此他相當好奇。

　　「一箱吧？」騎士偏頭想了想。

　　「一個紙箱？」那也還好，還沒有太誇張。

　　「28吋行李箱。」聳肩。

　　

　　Percival優雅地避開魔法師噴出的那口熱茶，並且簡單交待了一下上次任務的報告書的撰寫狀態，接著他轉身走向高速列車準備離開魔法師的個人空間。

　　聖誕節的時候，當Lancelot開心地拆開禮物並發現禮物是莎士比亞全集加上一顆復古高貴的地球儀時，他著實有那麼點失望，但只要禮物是來自Percival的心意，他絕對是開心又樂意地接受並每天膜拜著。

　　反觀Percival，他倒是有點苦惱，對於這個聖誕節禮物——Lancelot的等身人偶——要擺在自家的何處，成了新的令人煩惱的課題了。

　　

　　

　　


End file.
